The Scientist
by Xentropy
Summary: El suicidio. Era algo en lo que Kisaragi Shintaro jamás había pensado, y ni siquiera podía comprender el por qué 'ella' lo había hecho. Iba más allá de su comprensión, pero tal vez, poco a poco, iba a poder comprender qué era eso que los separó a ambos. /Songfic - The Scientist, Coldplay. /


_Antes de comenzar a escribir algo, hi, babus ~ Well, I don't know, antes de empezar a shippear ShinTaka, amaba ShinAya. Bastante, diría yo. Así que... ¿Why not? Espero que les guste, aunque personalmente a mi no me gustó. Últimamente nada de lo que hago me convence, en nada. _

_Y un pequeño disclaimer, Kagerou Project no me pertenece, Kagepro es propiedad de Jin._

_La canción tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la banda Coldplay._

* * *

><p><strong>Vengo a reunirme contigo, <strong>

**A decirte que lo siento,**

**Tu no sabes lo encantadora que eres.**

El suicidio. Era algo que nunca había estado presente en los pensamientos de Kisaragi Shintaro, ni siquiera en los más oscuros de ellos, le parecía tonto, de cobardes. Escapar de la realidad no era algo que él hiciera, le gustaba afrontar lo que _Dios _ponía en su camino, aunque en momentos tan fugases como en el que en esos momentos se hundía cada vez más, no sabía si Dios existía, siquiera.

Era probablemente otro ser que se había creado con el paso de los años, con la infinita imaginación del individuo humano. Y si existía, no tenía pruebas para comprobar que era alguien _bueno_, le había arrebatado algo, él le había arrebatado la felicidad de su día a día.

La bufanda roja que meneaba con el viento y en sus más duros momentos le sonreía, aunque él nunca estuvo dispuesto a decirle algo, nunca abrió sus problemas con Tateyama Ayano, la linda chica de la fugaz sonrisa. Que había cometido suicidio, suicidio que conllevaba a la putrefacción del azabache.

En momentos tan oscuros como ese, Shintaro se preguntaba por qué había sido tan distante con ella, en verdad había sido _malo. _Y en su vida ya no necesitaba nada más, solo a _ella_, pero ya se había marchado solitaria y tristemente. Solo la vería en el cementerio, enterrada bajo tierra, no vería su cálida sonrisa... ¡Eso estaba mal! ¡Todo estaba jodidamente mal! ¡El mundo...! ¡El mundo necesitaba su sonrisa! Esa sonrisa tan simple, pero a la vez tan maravillosa, que guardaba un mundo... Depresivo, al cual él nunca quiso entrar, ni siquiera supo cómo se sentía internamente la castaña, jamás lo supo, fingió desinterés...

**Tenía que encontrarte,**

**Decirte que te necesito,**

**Decirte que me separé de ti.**

Él jamás fue una persona lo suficientemente sociable, tenía solo tres amigos, pero definitivamente, ella era su más _cercana, _Ayano siempre disfrutaba verdaderamente de esos momentos juntos, no le dejaba partir solo a casa y apretaba su mano fuertemente.

Todos sus actos de ternura eran correspondidos con una actitud distante y fría, despreocupada, como si en verdad él no tuviera sentimientos. Se levantó de su cama, el reloj marcaba las 13:00 de la tarde, y ya se encontraba deprimido. La verdad, lo había estado todos los días, nadie le podía arrebatar su estado de shock. Se estaba pudriendo por dentro, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, aún sabiéndolo, no quería rehacer su vida. Sin ella, simplemente no podía. No valía la pena.

Sin embargo, sabía que era su culpa, él jamás se quiso acercar a ella, a susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien y a brindarle apoyo moral, su orgullo se lo impedía, le ponía una barrera que no rompía jamás.

Le hubiese gustado retroceder el tiempo, para remendar todos esos errores que sin saber habían desencadenado el suicidio de Ayano. Cargaba toda la culpa por ello, por el hecho de que esos lindos momentos sean únicamente _recuerdos, _y en el cruel, oscuro y lento _ahora _no podrían vivir más cosas en conjunto. Ahora, era él, solo, nadando contra la corriente, tratando de tomar su mano y no dejarla ir. No más.

_"No me hagas caso"._

_"Solo vete a algún sitio"._

_Y me solté de tu mano._

**Dime tus secretos,  
>Y pregúntame tus preguntas,<br>Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo. **

Tomó su sudadera negra, esa que le hacía desbordar aires depresivos, que transmitía infelicidad, y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Momo no se encontraba en casa, como de costumbre, ella estaba ocupada en cosas más importantes. Su madre, casualmente, estaba en su habitación, sin esperar que él saliera, esperaba otro día observando la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera la mínima señal de vida del azabache. Salir con ese panorama sería algo fácil.

Cuidadosamente, se escabulló por las puertas de la casa, saliendo en medio de un día nublado. Se colocó la capucha de la sudadera, en verdad, no deseaba que nadie le observara. En medio del frío, un leve vaho salía de sus labios apretados contra sí, tiesos y resecos.

A la chica de la bufanda roja le gustaban los juegos, sobretodo, los de superhéroes, le invitaba a jugar con ella esos infantiles juegos en los que ambos debían imaginar ser esos fantásticos seres humanos que llevaban capa y salvaban el día. Salvar el día estaba... Bien, pero él nunca había aceptado jugar. No era del tipo de chico que jugaba esa clase de juegos, y aún sabiendo eso, Ayano siempre le invitaba con una enorme sonrisa esbozándose en sus dulces labios.

Generalmente, jugaban juegos de preguntas y respuestas, ella decía que el pelinegro en verdad era bueno en eso, así que era una de sus opciones preferidas para jugar con él. Las preguntas siempre eran triviales, y él generalmente le contestaba con otra pregunta, según él, de todos modos igual sirven como respuesta.

**Corriendo en círculos,  
>Llegando a las colas,<br>Cabezas de la ciencia separadas. **

En el fondo, se sentía vacío, era increíble como solo una persona llenaba de tal modo su vida, y como sin ella, todo era en vano.

Odiaba el cementerio, él era de la clase de personas que creía que si alguien moría, bien por esa persona, no era para nada sentimental y prefería guardarse lo que sentía. Sin embargo, entró al mencionado, sin poder evitar sentirse melancólico. En realidad le gustaría que el tiempo retrocediera, estaba totalmente arrepentido. De todo.

Observó la tumba de la castaña, riendo levemente, una risa amarga y llena de remordimientos.

―Fui yo quien debió morir, Ayano.― Fue lo que dijo, en un tono casi inaudible, mientras pequeñas lágrimas heladas rodaban por sus mejilla, hasta caer finalmente en la tierra.

Volver al inicio no sería nunca una mala idea. Dudaba que lo fuera. Él solo quería volver y apoyarla cuando se sentía mal, en lugar de ignorarla y pasar por alto sus sentimientos como lo hacía siempre.

**Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
>Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.<br>Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
>Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil.<br>Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo. **

Seguía sin comprender del todo qué sentía, qué eran esas cosas extrañas que le sucedían, el porqué le afectaba tanto la muerte de la chica de la bufanda roja. Miles de personas morían al día, y él no se ponía así por ninguna de ellas. Solo por Ayano, solo por ella... Y era bastante extraño.

Extraño, en especial porque él jamás pensó que ella le dejaría solo, siempre la vio como alguien en quien podía... Confiar, pero ya no estaba, y era extraño no recibir sus llamadas en el celular, o verla salir de la escuela. Él había dejado de asistir, de todos modos. Sin ella todo era bastante común, el mundo preguntaba cosas obvias, estaba harto de ello.

Cuando la había conocido, algo le sucedió, se había comenzado a sentir extraño. Jamás le había pasado algo de tal magnitud, con nadie, no debían por qué suceder esas emociones, sin embargo, lo hacían. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón de piedra, esperaba finalmente, estar con ella.

No fue así.

La historia tenía su fin decidido desde el comienzo, un fin decidido y escrito por tintas negras que jamás se borrarían, tintas que comenzaron a cubrir también su corazón. Nunca fue fácil estar cerca de Tateyama Ayano, pero jamás pensó que iba a ser tan difícil.

Le daba vergüenza haberla dejado partir... Sola.

**Solo estaba imaginando,  
>Los números y las figuras,<br>Separando los rompecabezas. **

Se levantó de la tierra mojada, sus orbes aún desbordando saladas gotas, lágrimas.

En lo sentimental, Shintaro jamás fue bueno, siempre fue del tipo inexpresivo, más bien reservado, por lo que en verdad le sorprendía que Ayano estuviera siempre con él. Pero su estupidez sobrepasaba los límites. Porque tal vez, si se hubiera dado cuenta un poco antes... Habría caído en cuenta de todo lo que la castaña sentía.

_No toques más este corazón que quiere desaparecer._

_Hoy, igual que siempre, no veo el mundo._

_Ni nada en absoluto._

_Hablo solo con la alarma sonando._

_"Qué tipo tan frío"._

**Las cuestiones de la ciencia,  
>De la ciencia y del progreso,<br>No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón.**

Dime que me amas,  
>Vuelve y frecuéntame,<br>Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo.

De pequeños, ambos siempre habían estado juntos, como buenos compañeros de clases... Ella en verdad era su única amiga, siempre lo había sido. Más adelante habían conocido a Enomoto Takane y a Kokonose Haruka, pero en verdad él no sabía si considerarlos _amigos... _Él solo la consideraba a ella su _amiga_, y luego de perderla, se había dado cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez... Tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

Añoraba el comienzo, volver a esos fugaces días sin nada que hacer, y en ese entonces mostrarse más expresivo con ella, apoyarla... Evitar su suicidio... Pero él era realista, los milagros no existían, y pedir aquel deseo no era más que un grito en el vacío. Su amplia y siempre dulce sonrisa se había perdido en la distancia.

Habían personas que la habían olvidado.

Claramente, él no.

―Me gustaría... Poder visitarte.― Murmuró, saliendo por fin del cementerio, sin mirar atrás. Tan solo le quedaba un hilo de voz reseca y sutil.

Las calles se divisaban vacías a kilómetros, mientras las nubes cubrían el inmenso cielo que amenazaba con ser infinito. Para él, el cielo caía a pedazos, y aún así no podía encontrarla. Encontrarla... Eso era lo que él quería, encontrarla y abrazarla más que a nada en el mundo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, había perdido su tiempo en cosas irrelevantes en lugar de buscar sus propios sentimientos verdaderos.

**Dime que me amas,  
>Vuelve y frecuéntame,<br>Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo.**

**Corriendo en círculos,**  
><strong>Persiguiendo las colas,<strong>  
><strong>Regresando como somos.<strong>

Volvió a casa, su mirada apagada concentrada en el suelo, suspirando pesadamente. Una vez más, se escabulló entre las cosas del hogar, para llegar a su habitación sin el consentimiento de su madre o su hermana.

Entró a su habitación, jadeando mientras pequeñas gotas saladas volvían a salir de sus negros orbes. No tenía ganas de hacer algo, simplemente quería visitarla, no en el cementerio, odiaba el cementerio. Ene; el virus que le animaba cada día no se encontraba. También lo había arruinado con ella, desconectando todo.

Sin eso, no había ninguna razón para seguir. Ene no lo sacaría desde lo más profundo de su hundimiento, nadie lo haría. No tenía motivos... Absolutamente nada.

Una loca y fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, ¿y si... Visitaba a Ayano? Una visita eterna, una promesa de sangre.

Suicidio.

De igual forma de como empezó todo, terminaba todo. El vil chico de 18 se acercó al baño de su pequeño hogar, con unas tijeras rojas entre sus manos, las cuales apretó fuertemente.

Las levantó, y en alto, las observó con sudor de nerviosismo recorriendo su frente. Pensó en cómo ella lo había hecho, en su sonrisa, en cuando anhelaba verla otra vez... Y sin pensarlo, en un rápido movimiento de manos, las tijeras atravesaron su garganta, sin rodeos.

* * *

><p>Una chica se dirigió al baño de su hogar, mirada radiante y frente en alto. Kisaragi Momo siempre había sido bastante linda, irradiando alegría a quien la observara. Alegría que ya se apagaría.<p>

Abrió la puerta del baño, observando con los ojos enormemente abiertos al ahora _cadáver _de su hermano, Kisaragi Shintaro. De su congelada garganta no salió nada más que un frío vaho, mientras desgarradoras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. _  
><em>

Él... ¿estaba... muerto? ...

―¿O-Onii-chan...?― Murmuró Momo, observando el camino de sangre que comenzaba desde la garganta del joven que en vida, había sido víctima de un cuadro de depresión.

* * *

><p><em>Comienzo de proyecto: 1207/2014._

_Finalización y publicación: 15/04/2014._


End file.
